1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing system performing identification of a subject and a computer readable medium for recording a signal processing program permitting a computer to execute procedures of such a signal processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-93336 has disclosed an example calculating an image signal of a specific narrow band by signal processing by using broadband light as observation light. Thereby, since a high quality narrowband image signal with less noise is obtained, it is possible to display a subject on a display monitor while identifying the subject having specific spectral characteristics, such as blood vessel, and accordingly, the observation of the subject to be an identification object is facilitated.